


Just a question

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seirin, Trust, a bit angst, heart to heart, mentions of Aomine Daiki - Freeform, mentions of kagami taiga - Freeform, mentions of teiko, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Kise asks a simple question; Kuroko gives a difficult answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kikuro.. And well, I adore them too! So does my waifu, and I wanted to write this for her! It's more on the platonic side I feel.. but I hope it comes out okay! Thanks for reading!

"Why didn't you accept my offer to come to Kaijou?"

There was a soft pause, a slow sip of a drink, and a heavy sigh, before any response was given.

"Why did you offer?"

The blonde jolted, golden hues blinking rapidly before a look of disbelief fell on his features.

"Eh? Isn't it obvious?!" he pouts, though the blue-haired boy ignores it, continuing with his vanilla milkshake. "Kurokocchi, I really DO respect you! I wanted us to be on a team again!" 

_'For us to be closer.'_

But Kise doesn't dare utter those words, hating just how clingy and needy they sounded. As though he was an estranged cat desperately seeking attention from its master. He makes a face, shaking his head and bites into a fry.

"If that was the case, you should've asked me before we graduated from Teiko..." he notices the flinch, but continues to stare at the table.

"I...If I had..." he finally looks up to meet those golden hues, blinking slowly as if scared he'd miss a single moment of being near such a vulnerable person.. He always wore a mask - This Kise Ryouta.

" **Would** you have said ' _yes_ '?"

Kuroko ponders this thought, because although the offer may have seem tempting at the time, it probably would've been for all the wrong reasons. He didn't really think he could beat Akashi with the copycat of Kaijou.. He needed someone different.. Someone like Aomine.. Yet _**not** _ him.. 

He needed a new light.

"Unfortunately.. I would've still declined."

He almost, **_almost_** , laughs at the pout on the blonde's lips, choosing to muffle it with his straw instead.

"So then why would you even say that?!"

He shrugs, releasing a sigh before a tender smile curls on his lips, "So Kise-kun wouldn't feel so bad about missing his chance."

He feels the light flick to his forehead, wiping the smile as the blonde rests his face on his hands, locks of gold covering his eyes. 

"Kurokocchi's so mean..~"

There's silence once more, and Kuroko's thankful for it; as though he can finally **breathe**. He takes a few moments to himself, trying to find some form of answer that would appease the male in front of him. However, Kise wasn't one to take _any_ answer, so he had to be fair.. _Honest_.

"Nothing would've changed."

Kise lifts his head, after hearing his voice, sitting up straight instead of slouching, something quite rare for him to do.

"What's that??"

"I mean.. None of you would've learned... what it's like to fight for a team.. to **BE** a team.. If I'd joined any of your schools.."

The doubt slowly crept into his heart, but immediately diminished when a much, _much_ bigger hand covered his own. He tentatively looked up, and upon seeing that smile, the one he used to give him all the time back in Teiko, he feels his heart race just a little. And he has to cough, to regain control over his beating organ.

Kise really **IS** the sun..

"You know.. Kurokocchi.. It's because you beat us.." _'beat me'_ "That I was able to see what I was doing wrong.." he pauses, biting his lip, but only tightening his hold on the hand beneath his. "Trust is a very powerful thing... Isn't it?"

Kuroko just nods, understanding where he's coming from.. Because at one point, they all trusted him.. Only to betray him when they felt they could win on their own. But that's why he chose Seirin, a new school that worked together.. not as individuals, but as companions.. as a real team should. He didn't realize he'd zoned out until there was a flash, and his head snapped up to see Kise grinning, pocketing his phone before he could try to get it.

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist! Kurokocchi is so cute when he's thinking!"

It's Kuroko's turn to blush, so he just shakes his head, letting go of the very warm hand and focuses on the cool touch of his shake.

"I'd trust Midorima-kun more than I'd trust you, Kise-kun."

This time, he really found himself laughing when the blonde, _once more_ , pouted at him.. Seriously.. How many times does he pout in a day? Without thinking, he stands up, silencing the soon-to-be rant of Kise Ryouta with a kiss, shocking every word from his throat, before sitting down in his seat, a light blush on his cheeks.

"What were you going to say, Kise-kun?"

The blonde only sat there for a few minutes, blinking rapidly as if confused about what just happened. A flash made him snap from it, though his cheeks were immediately covered with a blush, and he buried his face in his arms.

"KUROKOCCHI!!~"


End file.
